masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Unique dialogue
Merge to Category:Characters All of the character pages themselves are already part of Category:Characters, so there is probably little point in merging. As not all characters have unique dialogue pages, it does seem to make some sense to have a separate category for those who do, in order that they may easily be found. (This is actually intended more a convenience for maintainers than for the community at large.) --DRY 16:20, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :It seem a bit redundant to have a category with only a handful of pages that have no chance of expansion until ME3 arrives. Instead, we could change the names of the pages from charcter_name/Unique Dialogue to Unique Dialogue/character_name - that way we can use the Unique Dialogue page as an index/disambig. --silverstrike 16:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Categories are intended for categorization: disambiguation pages are for disambiguation. There is no ambiguity here, so no need for disambiguation. There is a distinct category of pages. I personally use this category to keep track of which characters have had unique dialogue added and to help if a global layout change is made. Categories are a simple and inexpensive way of expressing this information. --DRY 16:32, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I surrender to your logic :). Should I remove the proposal, or should it be left for a few days more (to prevent another discussion in the future) --silverstrike 16:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::It is conventional never to delete anything from a talk page; nor should a contributor ever modify or delete any comment left by another contributor (even to correct apparently trivial errors in spelling or grammar). I generally use strikeout to indicate withdrawal of one or more lines of my own comments. In this case, though, there is no need for further action. --DRY 16:41, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, I meant the removal of the merge tag... --silverstrike 16:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oops, sorry. No, I'd leave it for the customary twenty four hours. I do not by any means have the last word, and others may wish to contribute. (That being said, very, very few people will be watching category pages ). --DRY 16:51, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Actual Quotes I'd recommend adding actual quotes to the items mentioned, especially the ones you have to hack a party member in to get. This seems relatively unnesscary if all it does is list the requirements to make someone say something. CloudT 06:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible deletion Do we actually need these pages? They might be better on the forums; we've had this conversation elsewhere about how much we want to record the dialogue from the game. And this isn't even recording dialogue, it's taking longer just saying where it is. --Tullis 04:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :I said the same thing, but public opinion supported putting dialogue in articles, not in the Forums. SpartHawg948 04:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Kellys Comments Well I just got her comment after Thanes Recruiting mission and got Text ive never got before. So jsut a thing to concider. I suppose she has the same quantity of comments as Joker so that are just my two cents on this. Mass Effect - Unique Dialogue - Location Page? I've been thinking that there should be a page dedicated to places you can talk to your squad mates to get unique responses only in that area. For Example Squad mates will say certain things in Zuh's Hope, but different lines in the Thorian's chamber. It'd be nice to have a page dedicated to just the locations of these speech options. This would be a page really only dedicated to Mass Effect 1 because they changed it in 2 with certain squadmates having certain places only used for them. FearTheLiving 12:10, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :That is not classified as UD because they are generic lines that can be repeated. Lancer1289 12:15, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Well is there a page specifically for that, or are locations that are easily missed not listed on the wiki? Oh and if that's the case the monument and mass relay lines along with a handful of the other segments listed under the UD on Squadmates pages need to be deleted. Because they also can be repeated. I also understand what your saying as they don't "repeat" per say but if you say leave the Citadel then return the lines will be said again in the same place. FearTheLiving 13:37, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Elevator Banter Should elevator banter be included in the characters UD pages? FearTheLiving 17:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Under the spontaneous heading that should go. Lancer1289 17:14, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Alright, be sure to add it then. Thanks for the quick response. FearTheLiving 17:27, March 24, 2012 (UTC)